Utopian (Millarworld)
|-|Utopian (Young)= |-|Utopian (Old)= Summary Son to a wealthy family that lost almost everything in the 1929 stock market crash, Sheldon Sampson was haunted by dreams of an island calling to him, whispering that it would help him save America. He, his brother and their college friends found that island in 1932, a bizarre structure with alien beings that, under unknown circumstances, blessed them with incredible powers. They returned to America as The Union, comprised of Skyfox, Lady Liberty, The Flare, Blue-Bolt, Brain-Wave, and Sheldon himself as their mighty leader, the Utopian. They would fight crime and evil for decades, defending the Earth against all manner of threats. Two timelines for the Utopian have been shown, both ending in tragedy. In one, he and his allies were wiped from the Earth in 1986 after Earth's super-villains united to defeat them, removing all traces of magic and wonder from Earth and ruling in secret, with Utopian's cape kept in secret by supervillain Solomon Seltzer. Utopian lived on only in the form of cinema, also unconsciously and retroactively inspiring in the world the idea of the fictional hero Superman. In another, he lives until 2013, where he is overthrown and killed by his own allies, led by his brother and son, who resent his stubbornness, authoritative attitude and supposedly outdated moral code, intending to use their powers to remake the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | 7-A Name: Utopian/Sheldon Sampson Origin: Millarworld Gender: Male Age: Over 100 years old, physically younger but still aged Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Flight, Telekinesis, Super-Hearing, Microscopic Vision, Telescopic Vision, Heat Vision, Resistance to Telepathy (His brother's psychic powers don't work on him) Attack Potency: At least''' Mountain level''' (Destroyed a fleet of ships, which were proving too much for the other heroes at first, dug 1000 miles under Europa's surface, stopped an Earthquake. Has overpowered Walter Sampson and George Hutchence in their primes) | Mountain level (Able to hurt Blackstar, who destroyed half of Missouri. Can fight opponents who can hurt him) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Flew 170 million miles in just under 3 hours) | Massively Hypersonic+ (His comparably powerful grandson flying from Earth to the moon and back in 19 minutes.) Lifting Strength: Class G | Class G (Capable of lifting massive ships without strain via his telekinesis, and just barely holding back a mile-wide meteor hurtling towards California) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class | Mountain Class (Capable of harming Blackstar, who destroyed half of Missouri) Durability: At least''' Mountain level''' | Mountain level (Withstood having a mile-wide meteor lined with nuclear devices detonate in front of him, and survived a massive beating from dozens of heroes straight after, though he was eventually killed when Brandon intervened) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: High. He is a Yale graduate and formerly a successful CEO. Weaknesses: Unknown Key: Young | Old Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Image Comics Category:Millarworld Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Speedsters